Dieu ou Diable
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Rain on your Back: joyeux anniversaire ! deuxième partie


**Dieu ou Diable**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King est (on ne le répétera jamais assez) la propriété de M. Takei.

**Note : **Peut être considéré comme une suite de "Te vouloir et t'avoir", peut être considéré comme totalement à part. Vous choisissez :)

* * *

Ils venaient enfin d'atteindre Tokyo. Il leur en avait fallu du temps, avant de trouver une église catholique dans cette ville, mais ils y étaient parvenus. Ils s'y étaient recueillis, puis les X-laws étaient partis à la recherche d'un restaurant. Pour une fois qu'ils n'auraient pas à manger des conserves sur leur navire qui mouillait dans le port.

- Seigneur Jeanne, vous venez ? demanda gentiment Marco à la petite fille qui priait toujours.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Son second obtempéra. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin d'être seule avec Dieu. Et puis avec Shamash, elle n'aurait aucun de mal à les retrouver.

Le groupe sortit, laissant Jeanne à ses prières. Celle-ci était assise sur un banc au premier rang, dans une jolie robe blanche à lacets noires, les mains jointes, les paupières closes. Elle n'en laissait rien paraître devant les autres mais le début du Shaman Fight l'inquiétait. Leur route se rapprochait dangereusement de celle de leur ennemi. Bientôt il y aurait des morts, et pas uniquement dans le camp adverse.

Hao… Il l'intéressait autant qu'il la dégoûtait. A tout moment il aurait pu se débarrasser d'elle, pourtant il laissait faire. Il les observait seulement, comme il aimait si bien le dire.

Elle entendit la porte de l'église grincer dans son dos mais ne s'en soucia pas. Sûrement d'autres croyants venus demander l'aide de Dieu. Elle ne pensait pas que ce puisse être l'un des siens venu la chercher.

Shamash se manifesta soudain et elle ouvrit les yeux. Son fantôme se tenait en position de défi, faisant face à la personne qui venait d'entrer et qui se trouvait dans son dos. Ce devait être un shaman pour que son fantôme gardien réagisse de la sorte.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et son sang se glaça. Elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver pourtant il était tout proche d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir senti son aura, son furyoku, sa présence spirituelle ?

Jeanne se leva brusquement et lui fit face. L'être abhorré lui sourit ; elle serra les poings. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

- Comment oses-tu violer la maison de Dieu ? Va-t-en !

Elle peinait à contenir sa rage. Il n'avait rien à faire ici, il souillait ce sanctuaire. Mais cela ne semblait pas le perturber puisqu'il se mit à rire.

- Dans quelques mois, cette maison sera mienne, lâcha-t-il avec légèreté en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les cierges.

Jeanne pinça les lèvres, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- Tu te prends pour Dieu ?

- Je le serai quand j'aurai remporté le Shaman Fight, l'éclaircit-il.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Il rit et souffle sur un cierge. Toutes les bougies s'éteignent soudain, les vitraux se font opaques, les lieux sont plongés dans l'obscurité. Jeanne avance sa main devant son visage sans la voir. Dans ce noir absolu, elle ne distingue plus rien du tout.

- Shamash, murmure-t-elle.

Son esprit ne répond pas et elle sent l'appréhension la gagner. Il n'aurait pas osé brûler son fantôme gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Si » souffle dans sa tête la petite voix de la raison.

Elle recule et manque de trébucher sur une petite marche. Elle essaye de calmer sa respiration et de ne pas céder à la panique. Ses yeux allaient bien finir à s'habituer. Du moins serait-ce le cas si une infime lumière transparaissait quelque part.

Elle sent quelque chose dans ses cheveux, sursaute, se tourne, porte la main à sa tête. Rien. Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien, ne sent plus rien.

Sa jupe la tire d'un côté elle donne un violent coup de pied.

Puis de nouveau plus rien. Juste le noir et le silence.

- Tu es le Diable.

Elle aurait voulu crier, pour se donner de l'assurance, mais ne réussit qu'à murmurer. Elle est toute seule et lui joue avec elle. Elle sent qu'on la touche, tantôt devant tantôt derrière, mais elle a beau se débattre elle n'arrive pas à s'extirper du piège invisible dans lequel elle s'enlise.

Elle tombe soudain en arrière et sa tête heurte avec fracas le sol de pierre. Ca fait mal. Elle veut se relever mais n'y arrive pas, elle est clouée par terre. Elle sent deux mains plaquées sur ses épaules qui la forcent à rester allongée et la présence d'Hao au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux lui chatouillent le visage, son souffle se mêle avec le sien, ses yeux à l'envers brûlent dans l'obscurité.

- Dieu ou Diable, je suis celui que tu désires, murmure-t-il.

Elle reste figée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

- Alors ? Quelle est ta préférence ?

Et en disant ces mots il effleure son front des lèvres, comme un doux baiser.

- Démon.

Il rit.

- Ca veut dire Diable je suppose, ajoute-t-il à son oreille.

- Suis-je si passionnante pour que tu me suives jusqu'ici ?

Jeanne s'auto-félicite intérieurement : sa voix n'a pas tremblé. Elle espère le repousser, elle espère qu'il finira par trouver qu'il perd son temps et qu'il s'en ira. Elle espère qu'il ne lui accorde aucune importance et qu'il est bien décidé à le lui prouver. Elle se trompe.

- Passionnante, c'est tout à fait le terme, répond doucement Hao. Tu éveilles en moi de la passion, comme un désir. Et comme tous mes désirs, celui-ci aussi finira par être assouvi.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

- Tu te répètes petite fille, tu m'as déjà dit exactement la même chose, mot pour mot, tout à l'heure. Serais-tu à court d'idées ?

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de respirer son parfum, ce délicieux parfum dont les arômes lui paraissent tantôt paradisiaques, tantôt infernaux. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de fixer les deux pupilles brillantes dans l'obscurité, tels deux puits vers la lumière ou vers les abysses. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'apprécier le contact chaud de sa peau contre ses poignets, tantôt caresse et tantôt prison. Et de même qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de tout ça, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir ses lèvres lorsque sa bouche s'approche d'elles.

Un instant tout est flou, puis leurs visages se séparent.

- Toute petite fille, souffle-t-il. Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par m'appartenir.

Elle se débat, il recule.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas ! crache-t-elle.

- Tu viens de m'embrasser, lui fait-il remarquer.

- Tu m'as volé un baiser !

- Volé ?

Il éclate de rire et son écho vrille les tympans de Jeanne, amplifié par l'édifice.

- Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses, apparemment, déclare-t-il en la libérant.

Jeanne ramène ses poignets contre elle, se redresse et se tourne pour lui faire face, se retrouvant agenouillée. Elle cherche à retrouver la lueur de ses pupilles sans y parvenir. De nouveau seules les ténèbres l'entourent, sombres et menaçantes. Elle s'arrête de respirer quand elle sent le bout de ses doigts glisser sur sa joue et attraper une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Tu as peur ? demande-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Non.

- Menteuse.

Elle se crispe, il s'approche.

- Je te fascine ?

- Non.

- Menteuse.

Il tire sur ses cheveux et elle avance la tête pour ne plus avoir mal. Deux orbes de feu jaillissent dans l'obscurité et viennent danser au niveau du visage de Jeanne : ses yeux à lui.

- Tu me détestes ?

- Oui.

- Une vérité sur trois, tu n'es pas totalement irrécupérable, se moque-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Les deux paires d'yeux rouges s'affrontent, ceux de glace contre ceux de feu.

- Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me détestes autant, exactement ?

- Tu es le mal sur terre.

Hao lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- Les humains sont le mal sur terre. Mais laisse un peu la sainte de côté. Que t'ai-je fait de mal à toi personnellement ?

- Tu es le mal sur terre, répète obstinément la jeune fille, refusant d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Si je suis le Diable, c'est bien normal, susurre-t-il. Mais la réponse que j'attendais est « rien ».

- Tu as blessé ma famille, tu tues des gens tous les jours…

- Et toi, tu n'en tues pas ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu agis au nom de Dieu ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, dans quelques temps, je serai Dieu. Et je me ferai un plaisir de balayer toutes tes convictions. Il me suffira de souffler pour que le vent fasse envoler tous tes principes idiots et toi avec. Comme il m'a suffit de souffler sur ces cierges pour te tenir à ma merci.

- Je ne suis pas à ta merci.

- Et tu ne m'as pas embrassé, je sais.

Il se moque d'elle, réalise-t-elle.

- Ouvre les yeux Jeanne.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il l'appelle par son prénom mais cela provoque une réaction extrêmement étrange. Comme des frissons qui lui parcourent les bras, lui nouent le ventre et font battre son cœur plus vite.

- Ils sont grand ouverts, réplique-t-elle.

Il embrasse le bout de son nez, sa joue, son cou.

- J'aurai pourtant insisté, chuchote-t-il. A force de t'observer, j'ai fini par te croire plus intelligente que tu ne l'es.

Elle se sent vexée, alors quand il remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres, elle essaye de le mordre. Il s'esquive au dernier mot et ses dents se referment sur du vide, un vide au goût amer.

- Au risque de me répéter, une place t'est toujours réservée, si tu changes d'avis.

- Une place maudite que je ne prendrai jamais, rétorque Jeanne en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Maudite si tu es la femme du Diable. Mais toi, tu serais plutôt la femme de Dieu.

- Tu ne seras jamais le mien.

- Je serai celui de chacun, y compris le tien. Et ni toi, ni tes petits anges d'opérette ne pourront l'empêcher. Vous êtes bien trop pitoyables pour cela.

Elle a envie de rugir, de crier, de se débattre, de se battre, de frapper. Mais ça ne changera rien alors elle se contient.

- Surtout ne rien montrer, surtout rester de marbre, surtout rester une jolie poupée jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? lâche-t-il avec méchanceté. Surtout reste sage, tu risquerais de t'abîmer.

- Je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de ne pas l'être.

- Oh c'est donc ça…

Il rit doucement en la libérant totalement.

- Donc si je te préférais sage et obéissante tu te ferais hérétique et brûler sur un bûcher ?

- Ma vie ne dépend pas de tes bons plaisirs !

- Alors pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas être toi-même ? Parce que tu n'es personne ?

- Je suis quelqu'un.

- Autre qu'une sainte ?

- Je suis une fille comme les autres ! J'ai des passions, des goûts, des envies, des peurs.

- Et bien on progresse !

Elle le foudroie du regard mais bien sûr il s'en moque.

- J'aurai adoré continuer de discuter de tout cela avec toi mais je vais devoir y aller, j'ai quelques obligations.

- Toi ? Des obligations ? lâche-t-elle avec dédain.

Elle ravale aussitôt ses paroles quand elle croit mourir sur place, traversée par son regard de braise. Elle pense qu'il ne la lâchera jamais mais il finit par détourner la tête et l'étau autour de sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer s'envole.

- J'ai un village à brûler, des enfants à massacrer, un fleuve à faire déborder… Ce genre de choses, énumère-t-il d'une voix à la fois légère et menaçante.

Elle s'apprête à s'offusquer, à le retenir, à protester ou tout autre chose mais réalise soudain qu'il se moque d'elle. Encore et toujours.

- Au plaisir de te revoir, petite fille. Si tu veux vivre et me rejoindre, fais-le avant de te retrouver entre le Great Spirit et moi.

- Tu perdras ce Shaman Fight.

- C'est beau de croire en quelque chose, réplique-t-il, narquois. Crois donc en Dieu.

Elle grimace. Ses mots sonnaient comme « crois donc en moi ».

Les bougies se rallument, les vitraux laissent de nouveau passer la lumière du dehors. L'église est vide, Jeanne est toute seule. On aurait dit qu'Hao n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Shamash réapparaît auprès d'elle, affolé, et entreprend d'examiner la fillette sous tous les angles pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien.

Hao est-il parti ? Ou traîne-t-il encore quelque part, à observer sa réaction et le contrecoup de ses émotions ? Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit la deuxième possibilité qui soit la bonne.

- Va au Diable, murmure-t-elle.

L'a-t-il entendu ? Elle l'espérait bien.


End file.
